pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El aura de un Lucario
Archivo:El Aura de un Lucario.png Presentación y Psicosis Hola yo soy Carmen y he creado esta pokénovela,a ver si os gusta. Trata de un pequeño Riolu que fue criado en una pequeña casa en el bosque,la mayoría del tiempo solo,perdió a sus padres y a su mejor amiga. Al tiempo evoluciona a un Lucario y se reencuentra con su amiga y juntos salvan el mundo de .... para saberlo...¡¡ala a leer!!Firmado:Archivo:Lucario NB.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 21:25 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Placa Encuesta ¿Que piensas cuando ves la pokenovela? Simplemente M-A-L-A Pues...No está mal Me estoy enganchando Esta muy chula Me ENCANTA ¿¿Quién será el malo?? Me gusta tanto que la mayoría de los días vengo para ver si hay más capítulos ¡¡Es mi adicción!! Me gusta tanto que creo que ya se quien es el malo... ¡¡Votad por favor!!Si contestáis la última no digáis quien es eeh... Encuesta Personajes ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito? Lucario Celebi Umbreon Infernape Leafeon Glameow Growlithe Hypno Magby Otro Si contestáis Otro pueden ser algún padre,Giratina(clon), Shaymin (Real)etc Y por favor si votáis "Otro" decídlo en comentarios que me gustaría saberlo y así podría ponerlo más en la pokenovela Comentarios/Firmas Bueno ya se sabe que hay que hacer aqui ¿No?(Con firmar basta si has pasado por aqui...) Cri cri cri cri ¡¡Y no quiero oir más grillos xD!! *Pío, pío, pío. No has dicho nada de pájaros x333 Ya sabes que me encanta x333 Anabel 20:39 28 nov 2010 (UTC) *Los pajaros me gustan más x3 ¡¡Graciasssss!! Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 20:20 30 nov 2010 (UTC) * Es genial n_n quien sera el malo--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 21:48 2 dic 2010 (UTC) *Buenos videos--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 18:45 9 dic 2010 (UTC) * Ya sé quién es el malo >:D La historia ta super,estoy viciada xD Lin Haine/La chica de fuego x3 Denjen un mensaje o mueran 8D *¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Es genial continuala pronto!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * * * * * * * * * * * * * Personajes Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png-Archivo:Cara de Lucario.png Lucario:Atención no encuentro caras especiales de Lucario asi que cuando lo ponga feliz,triste,enfadado etc no las pondré y los pondré normales y al lado entre parentesis como estan alegre,triste,enfadado,etc o crearé las caras,igual que haré con algunos cuantos.Es un chico ya es raro ya que yo soy chica pero pega más.Tiene 11 años.Es amable,honesto,inteligente,valiente,a veces frío pero a la vez también es gracioso,divertido y feliz ^.^ Archivo:Cara de Celebi.png Celebi:La mejor amiga de Lucario.Tiene 11 años.Dulce,amistosa,tímida y lista.Le encanta volar alto pero de vez en cuando baja para asegurarse de que sigue allí Lucario. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.png Hypno:El fiel aliado del malo.Le encanta hipnotizar cosa que complica lo que se lo hace más dificil a nuestros heroes. Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png Glameow:La mascota favorita del malo.Conoció a Growlithe cuando estaban abandonados.Siempre (un decir) odió a Growlithe,decía que el sobraba aunque antes vivía con el. Archivo:Cara de Growlithe.png Growlithe:La mascota odiada del malo.Siempre odió a Glameow (un decir).Era un cachorrito de la calle al que hypno hipnotizó.Al poco tiempo dejó de estar hipnotizado(Gracias a Glameow que interrumpió a Hypno gritando NO) pero seguía siendo la mascota del malo. Archivo:??????????.png ??????????:El malo...Jajaja os creíais que iba a poner aqui al pokémon malvado ¿no? Pues para saber quien es leeros la Pokénovela ^.^ Es muy malo (se sabe ¿no?) Su sueño siempre ha sido ser popular.Nadie le hacía caso y desató su furia e ira contra el mundo. Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png-Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Umbreon:¿Novia? y esclava de Archivo:??????????.png sus padres aceptaron que fuese novia del malo pero tan solo tiene 10 años y el malo tiene 14. Archivo:Cara de Gengar.pngGengar y Archivo:Cara de Sableye.pngSableye:x100 Esclavos de Archivo:??????????.png Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png-Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png-Archivo:Cara de Infernape.png Infernape:Él quiere liberar a Umbreon de las garras del malo.Es valiente,honesto y amable.Tiene 12 años. Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png-Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png-Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.pngGardevoir:Es la hermana perdida de Lucario.Puede predecir el futuro y leer mentes pero solo de vez en cuando.Tiene 15 años.Si no entendéis alguno de sus sueños preguntádmelos y os digo quienes son y que es lo que pasa...etc Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:Hermana mayor de Umbreon,ella quería (?) a Hypno pero luego...,Growlithe es su hijo...(Este personaje se añadió nuevo cuando se iba por el capitulo 14 asi que saldrá muy poco y a partir de ese capitulo o más) Y por último... Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpg¡¡La narradora!!...¿Por qué tengo que estar feliz?Parezco un pollo.Tu calla,yo creo. Pero si yo narro la historia tendré que hablar.Mmmm...Pues habla para la historia y no te quejes. Pero,¿Y si hay un momento malo?No voy a estar feliz. Mira pues te quedas asi:Archivo:Cara triste de narradora.jpg:¡¡¡Buaaaaaaa!!! Pues te pongo así:Archivo:Cara enfadada de narradora.jpg:Grrrrr.Bueno quedate feliz que ya iré yo cambiandote las caras.Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpg:Bieeenn.Pff lo que hay que aguantar.Bueno ahí vamos con la historia: Capitulos Capitulo 1:El comienzo Capitulo 2:La infancia Capitulo 3:Una nueva amiga Capitulo 4:Sueños y verdades... Capitulo 5:Las Pérdidas Capitulo 6:Otra historia Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Bueno,llevamos mucho tiempo narrando la historia de estos Pokémons y ya es hora de cambiar un poco,si os habéis leido la parte de los personajes veréis que hay más aparte de estos 3 asi que ahora contaremos la historia de Infernape y Umbreon. Cuando aún era un pequeño Chimchar de 6 añitos ya sabía su destino... Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Yo de mayor me casaré con la vecina Eevee y ya tá. Archivo:Cara de Dragonite.pngMadre:Nos ha salido enamoradizo ^.^ Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Después de 3 años más... Archivo:Cara feliz de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Bueno me voy...he quedado con ella jejeje. Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:El pequeño Chimchar,fué a ver a su gran amiga Eevee.Y tenía que llamarla desde el patio para que se asomara a la terraza. '' Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:¡¡Eeveeeeeeeeeeeee!! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngEevee:¡¡Chimcharrrr j***r cuantas veces te he dicho que no estoy sordaaa!!¡¡Vivo en el primero!! Archivo:Cara mareada de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Pff @.@ Yo tampoco... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngEevee:¡¡Ya bajooo!! Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Mi Eevee está un poco enfadada. Archivo:Cara feliz de Eevee.pngEevee:¡¡Holaaa!!,tengo que decirte algo... Archivo:Cara feliz de Chimchar.pngChimchar:*.*¿Siiii? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngEevee:¡¡Voy a evolucionar!!bueno quiero Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Joooo(Desilusionado)Pero tienes 7 evos ¿a cuál evolucionaras? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngEevee:A...Umbreon. Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:(Le brillan los ojos)Pero...¡¡para eso necesitas cariño de alguien!! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngEevee:No,so tonto,eso es en los juegos ViciaoEn la vida real necesito esto: Archivo:Piedra evolutiva de Eevee a Umbreon by Shyrk.png Es una piedra que si le da un beso alguien al que quiera y la toco evoluciono a Umbreon.Pero está lejos y mi familia dice que ellos no van. Archivo:Cara euforica de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Iré contigo ^.^ Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:''Después de un laaaargo viaje pasando por muchos sitios desconocidos llegaron a un lugar... Archivo:Cara feliz de Eevee.pngEevee:¡¡¡Ahí está,la piedra!!! Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Ya pero...¿¿¿quién le dará el beso???... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngEevee:Pensando:Oh no...si el le da el beso y al tocarla evoluciono se dará cuenta...bueno...esto...se lo puedo llevar a mis padres...oh nooo esto lo hice sin su permiso no van a querer...bueno... Hablando:Mmm...Prueba tú. Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:....Buenoo...Vale. Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Entonces Chimchar besó la piedra,Eevee la tocó yyy... Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:¡¡Siiii!! Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Pensando:Entonces...ella...O.o...Hablando:Umbreon...¿Me qui.... Archivo:Cara de Sableye.pngx10Sableyes:Bola Sombra Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:¡¡AAAAH!! Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:¡¡AAH!! ¡¡Me llevan!! Garra Umbría...AAAH No sirve... Archivo:Cara de Sableye.pngx10Sableyes:Obedecemos a nuestro amo. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Hipnosis Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngArchivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngUmbreon y Chimchar:A...a...zzzzz Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Tranquila niñita,tus padres quieren que te vengas conmigo jejeje...Mmmm...Este no nos sirve dejádlo ahí. Archivo:Cara triste de narradora.jpgNarradora:Los malos se llevaron a Umbreon pero a Chimchar lo dejaron ahí tirado al lado de esa piedra que tenía algo especial... Al cabo de unas horas Archivo:Cara mareada de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Pff...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Umbreon!!!!!!!!!! Archivo:Cara seria de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Esos hijos de P***...Entrenaré hasta que sea un gran Infernape. O.o La piedra brilla... ¡¡Sale la cara de Umbreon gritando!!...Que piedra más rara...investigaré. Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Chimchar miró en Wikidex Wikidex:Archivo:Piedra evolutiva de Eevee a Umbreon by Shyrk.pngPiedra que si un Pokémon la besa y el/la Eevee quiere a esa persona y toca la piedra evoluciona.Hay muchas,y se regeneran si se usan.Aqui hay un mapa donde estan señalados todos los lugares donde hay: Archivo:Bola del mundo con marcas donde estan las piedras evolutivas.jpg Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:Y yo que me creía que nada más había una... Wikidex:Si el/la Eevee evolucionado/a se encuentra en peligro la piedra brillará y avisará si el Pokémon que la besó la primera vez la vuelve a besar aparecerá un mapa (GPS) que guiará al Pokémon. Esa piedra ya es solo de ese/a Eevee,y en el lugar en donde se cojió se regenerará otra. Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.pngChimchar:O.o Me entrenaré y luego besaré la roca e iré a por Umbreon. En otro lugar Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:Dejadme en paz. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Tus padres nos dan la razón...serás la novia de nuestro amo. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:¡¡Imposible!! Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Los hipnotizé ¿Sabes? Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:Ah... Archivo:??????????.png???:No me gustas mucho pero...me sirves como esclava...¡¡Guardias!!LLevadla a la cocina que me haga la merienda...tengo hambre. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:Te la haces tu so Gi*******s...¿¿ESTE es vuestro AMO??¿¿ESTE P**o FEO va a ser mi NOVIO??Pf anda queee. Archivo:??????????.png???:Anda,asi que peleona...pues ese amiguito tuyo..mmm..Chimcherro...no...Chinchorro...ay que no...¡¡Chimcherorera!! Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:¡¡Chimchar!! Archivo:??????????.png???:Eso,a tu amigo Chimchar...podríamos matarlo cuando nos diese la gana asi que calladita. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:...Me cago en sus P***s muertos Archivo:Cara enfadada de narradora.jpgNarradora:Entonces,Umbreon se convirtió en esclava y novia de Archivo:??????????.png... Después de 1 año Archivo:Cara de Monferno.pngMonferno:Bien,ya soy Monferno. Despues de otro año Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Listo,ya soy Infernape...que fácil fué decir que iba a evolucionar...pff me ha costado 2 años.Iré a por Umbreon. Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Infernape besó la piedra y se convirtió en un GPS más antiguo que su abuela. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Jooo...Vaya mierda Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Infernape besó otra vez la piedra y se convirtió en un GPS ultimo modelo. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Muuuchoo mejooorr. Capitulo 7:Otra historia más Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Ya,ya de Infernape y Umbreon nada más tiene 1 capitulo y Riolu y su familia tienen todos los demás pero...esque son los protas ^.^ Bueno cambiando de tema como pone en el titulo sabréis que... No te enrrolles.Archivo:Cara enfadada de narradora.jpgNarradora:¿Y tú porque te cuelas? No te quejes que te creé...¿A que hago que te atropelle un camión?...Camióóón veeenArchivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Se oye el ruido de un camión pero Narradora se libra Oye,narrando no puedes cambiar mi historiaArchivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Esque me he colado en el guión Que tía más tonta,GUARDIAS...Espera que no tengo...Fuera bichoooo,fuera de aqui NarradoraArchivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Vale,seguiré con la historia Como iba diciendo,ejem ejem... Que sigas con la historia de una P**a vez Archivo:Cara triste de narradora.jpgNarradora:Vale... :( Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:En el titulo pone otra historia más asi que contaremos la historia de...tan tan taaannn...¡¡Growlithe y Glameow!!(Las mascotas),Ahí vamos con la historia: Había una vez un pequeño cachorrito que vivía con sus padres,pero que le tuvieron que dejar asi que el pequeño cachorro tuvo que vivir en la calle..Ese cachorrito era:Growlithe... Archivo:Cara de Growlithe.pngGrowlithe:...Guau...Y ahora que hago...Guau...¿¿Qué ha sido eso?? GUAU GUAU MIAU MIAU .........¡¡Soy un poco raro,valee ¬¬!! Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png???:Hola me llamo Glameow. Archivo:Cara de Growlithe feliz.pngGrowlithe:Hola,Yo soy Growlithe.Encantado.*.* Archivo:Cara de Glameow.pngGlameow:Eh,¿Qué ha sido eso? GUAU GUAU Archivo:Cara de Growlithe.pngGrowlithe:MIAU MIAU ...Eres rara como yo ^.^Oye...Hace poco mis padres me tuvieron que abandonar...quería decirte...¿quieres vivir conmigo? Archivo:Cara de Glameow.pngGlameow:Es demasiado pronto...*.* Archivo:Cara de Growlithe feliz.pngGrowlithe:Jejeje que no hombree que es porque estoy muy solo. Archivo:Cara de Glameow.pngGlameow:Aaaah joo...¿Pero que estoy diciendo?... Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Entonces,Glameow y Growlithe vivieron juntos hasta que un día... Archivo:Cara hipnotizada de Glameow.pngGlameow:OBEDEZCO A MI AMO...MIAUUU...MORDISCO Archivo:Cara de Growlithe.pngGrowlithe:Aaaah...¿¿Que te pasa?? Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:No le pasa nada,se ha dado cuenta de que no se merece vivir asi...Pensando:Ummm este también me sirve... Hablando:Perrito mira al collar...mira...a la de 3 obedeceras a MAGMA nuestro amo ... 1,2 y 3 Archivo:Cara hipnotizada de Glameow.pngGlameow:Pensando....NO....Hablando:....NO.... Archivo:Cara de Growlithe.pngGrowlithe:(Hipnotizado)OBEDEZCO A MAGMA MI AMO. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Ummmm que raro bueno me lo llevo...aunque no me convence de que esté hipnotizado. Archivo:Cara de Growlithe.pngGrowlithe:(No hipnotizado)Pensando:Oh no...Glameow...noo....pues...no me queda otra...Hablando:OBEDEZCO A MI AMO LANZALLAMAS Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Eso me convence más. Archivo:Cara triste de narradora.jpgNarradora:Hypno se llevó a los dos...en sacos diferentes porque si no Glameow podía llegar a matar a Growlithe. Al cabo de unas horas Archivo:??????????.png???:¿Has traído al Glameow?Necesito alguna mascota. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Mmmm...si...y también un Growlithe. Archivo:??????????.png???:Mmmm,vale dame al Glameow deja al Growlithe en la cocina que coma,a este gato le daré yo de comer. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Vale... Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Umbreon,hazle la comida a este cachorrito. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:Ooooh que mono...No como otros Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Si,es muy mono...déjame que te ayude. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!??...¿¿¡¡TÚ!!??...¿¿Por qué?? Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Es que el amo ha pasado de él pero...a mi me encanta...bueno vamos a cuidarlo...el amo está ocupado... Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:Pensando:Este G********s me separó de Chimchar...fue por culpa de Magma pero....pensandolo bien puede que sea la única vez que me divierta aqui...Hablando:.....¡¡Vale!! Archivo:Cara de Growlithe feliz.pngGrowlithe:Pensando:Que bien me lo estoy pasando...¿Por qué te tuvo que pasar eso Glameow?...Hablando:¡¡¡GUAU GUAU Qué divertido GUAU GUAU!!!... Capitulo 8:La soledad...se acaba Parte 1 Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Bueno...volvemos otra vez con nuestro pequeño Riolu...bueno ya no tan pequeño...ya tenía 10 años y seguía siendo un riolu.Hasta entonces ha estado solo hasta que un día... Archivo:Cara angustiada de Riolu.pngRiolu:....No....No puedo dejar de pensar en eso...ver las plantas me recuerdan a... Archivo:Cara de Riolu llorando.pngRiolu:C...Ce...Cele.....Buaaaa...y...la casa también y....todo me recuerda a G...Gar...Garde...Celebiii Gardevoir ¿¡Por Quééééééé!? Buaaaaaaaa... ....(Sonido)Fuuuuu.... Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:¿¿Qué ha sido eso?? Archivo:Cara de Magby.png???:Hola...¿Quién eres? Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:So-soy Ri-riolu Archivo:Cara de Magby.png???:Hola Ri-riolu yo soy Magby Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:No,yo soy Riolu. Archivo:Cara de Magby.pngMagby:Ahh...te veo triste...¿¿Qué te pasa?? Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Entonces Ri-riolu...Archivo:Cara seria de Riolu.pngRiolu:¡¡Que soy Riolu,PAVA!!Narradora:Claro,como te ha creado Carmen también te caigo mal ¿No? Sigue con la historia PAVA'Narradora:¡¡Sois todos iguales AAAH...jejeje veo torchic de colorees jajajaja jujujuju jijijiji jojojojo jejejeje BUUUU !!'' '''Uuups...Narradora se ha vuelto loca y hasta que no salga del manicomio no narrará...mientras narraré yo...aviso...Yo no tengo cara pollo. Archivo:Carmen en PE 2.jpgCarmen:¿A que soy mona?...Si no me ves bien mírame aqui en la sección mis Sprites.Bueno...Riolu le contó lo sucedido a Magby el cuál quiso ayudarle y se quedó un tiempo con él hasta que... Capitulo 8:¡Pero...! Parte 2 Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgDepués de 30000000000000000000000000 años juas juas juuuaasss BUUUUU Archivo:Carmen en PE 2.jpgCarmen:¿¡TÚ que haces aqui!?....¡¡locaaa fueraaa!!....fiuuu se fué....Bueno seguimos...Después de 2 meses más... Archivo:Cara de Magby.pngMagby:Oye Riolu.... Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:¿Si? Archivo:Cara de Magby.pngMagby:Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y... Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:Espero que no sea que es M******Y...¿Qué? Archivo:Cara de Magby.pngMagby:Soy Maricón...¿¿Pero qué digo?? Pues...¿¿Querrías ser mi....mi...mejor....mi mejor amigo?? Archivo:Cara angustiada de Riolu.pngRiolu:Pues....Pensando:Celebi.....serás mi única mejor amiga aunque...este es chico ...pero...no puedo parar de pensar en ella...y pensar en ella me lleva a pensar en todos... Archivo:Cara de Riolu llorando.pngRiolu:...Verás...No...Esque.. Archivo:Cara de Magby.pngMagby:¡¡Qué!!Encima...encima de que he estado contigo todo este tiempo... Archivo:Cara de Riolu llorando.pngRiolu:No es mi intención hacerte daño...esque...Celebi... Archivo:Cara de Magby.pngMagby:¡¡No metas a tu novia en esto!! Archivo:Cara de Riolu llorando.pngRiolu:No es mi novia...ella...ella...Pensando:..Todos los momentos que pasé con ella significaran algo...¡¡Riolu centrate!!...Hablando:¡¡Ella es mi mejor amiga!! Archivo:Cara de Magby.pngMagby:No te inventes cosas....¡¡Lanzallamas!!...Eras mi único amigo ...¿Sabes?Nadie me quería y encima en cuanto nací me quedé huérfano...eras mi única esperanza...me temo que estoy solo...Riolu...¡¡RIOLU!! Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:No...¡¡!! Archivo:Carmen en PE 2.jpgCarmen:Pero justo antes de que Riolu terminara el lanzallamas de Magby le había alcanzado... Capitulo 9:El regreso de...Narradora...y...La evolución Parte 1. Archivo:Carmen en PE 2.jpgCarmen:Oh...me temo que hay que despedirse porque...¡¡La Pollo-LocaNarradora ha vueltooo!!¡¡Que rabia alegría!! Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Holaa a todos ¿¿Me hechabais de menoss?? Cri Cri Cri Cri Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Odio a los grillos ¬¬ Archivo:Carmen en PE 2.jpgCarmen:Pobrecitos no tienen culpa de que nadie te quiera. Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Haré como que no he oido nadaSigamos con la historia...a verr que tocaba ahora...Vale...Seguimos con Riolu que se había despedido de su amigo Magby.Riolu no dejaba de pensar en Celebi y en Gardevoir y no podía seguir así...Era demasiado duro para él pero un día descubriría que su aburrida vida cambiaría... Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngRiolu:...Pensando:Déjalo Riolu,eres un imbecil nunca las encontrarás...Hablando:¡¡Yo no pensaba eso ¬¬!!Pensando:Vamos,tu y yo sabemos que no las encontrarás...Pensando:¿Sabes?No siempre te tengo que hacer caso ahora me guiaré por el corazón y me dice que si no tengo Esperanza no tengo a Trueno la victoria...Os encontraré...¡¡A TODOS!! Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Riolu usó una Esfera Aural y rompió todas las piedras y rocas que había en el camino... Archivo:Cara seria de Riolu.pngRiolu:¡¡Esfera Aural...Puño Drenaje...Palmeo...A Bocajarro!! Archivo:Cara sorprendida de Riolu.pngRiolu:¡Ah!¿¿Qué me está pasando??¿¿Por qué brillo?? Archivo:??????????.png???:Ve hacia la luuuuuz... Archivo:Cara sorprendida de Riolu.pngRiolu:¡¡Nooo!!....Pero,¿¿¡¡Qué pasaaaa!!??......E-Estoy E-E-E-E-E-E-E Di-Di-Dilo de una vez que no eres tartamudo Pues tu tampoco ¬¬ Bueno sigo...¡¡E-Evolucionando!! Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:El aura está conmigo...Mi aura. Capitulo 10:Es demasiado duro Parte 2 Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Riolu,ha evolucionado ahora es un Lucario con ya 11 años seguirá su vida aún aburrida... Archivo:Cara de Lucario by Shyrk.pngLucario:¡¡He evolucionado,yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:...Tampoco estoy tan feliz...No tengo a nadie a quien contárselo... Archivo:Cara de Lucario llorando by Shyrk.pngLucario:......¿Por qué?......Dejalo ya Lucario no vas a poder hacer nada.......¿O.....Si?...Voy a entrenar. Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Entonces Lucario entrenó mucho hasta la noche ... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Uf,he entrenado mucho, mejor voy a descansar... Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:A la mañana siguienteArchivo:Carmen en PE 2.jpg:Carmen:No estamos en Mundo Misterioso...también va para ti Lucario. Bueno pues:''Al día siguiente Lucario se levantó y... Eso es...'' Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Uaaah,que sueño voy fuera.....Oh,como me recuerda a...¿¿Por qué hay tantas plantas?? ¡¡¡AAAAAA!!!¡¡Las plantas locas me tragaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!...Ah no...uf...bueno haré lo mismo que ayer. Al otro día... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:¿¿Más plantas?? Esto no es normal... Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Así durante muucho muuuucho tiempo (2 días más xD)...eso no era normal... Capitulo 11:El regreso Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Después de unos días más Lucario decidió investigar un poco...pasó por muchos sitios y cuando llegó al santuario del bosque... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:¿¿Qué pasa??¡¡AAAA!! Lucario se vió envuelto en una ´´nube azul´´ de recuerdos Archivo:Cara de Lucario llorando by Shyrk.pngLucario:¿¿Qué es esto??Celebi...¡¡CELEBII!! Archivo:Riolu&Celebi.jpgArchivo:RioluyCelebi.jpgArchivo:Riolu y mini celebi.jpg Archivo:Riolu & Celebi.png Archivo:Lucario llorando.png Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:¡¿Qué pasa?!...¡¡Oh!! Archivo:CeLeBi.jpeg Archivo:Cara de Lucario by Shyrk.pngLucario:¡¡¡¡Celebi,Celebi!!!! Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Socorro me acabo de escapar de unos pokémon malvados que me tenian en una cárcel...Señor....bueno...Chico Ayúdame estoy buscando a R....¿¿Cómo sabes como me llamo?? Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:¡¡Celebi....!!¿¿Te han borrado la memoria??Soy yo. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Me recuerdas mucho a alguien...(Se le saltan las lagrimas) estoy buscando a Riolu ¿¿Lo conoces?? Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Celebi.....Yo soy....yo soy Riolu bueno....he evolucionado....ahora soy Lucario. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:(Le brillan los ojos y se le saltan más lagrimas)¡¡Riolu...Digo...Lucario!!Te he echado mucho de menos te quiero mucho....amigo.... si supieras lo que he tenido que sufrir...no paraban de hecharme llamaradas de fuego y arañazos y también me mareaban con psíquico....(Le abraza)¡¡Al fin!! Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Yo...yo tambien t-te quiero.....amiga....Tranquila ya está todo solucionado,cuando descanses iremos a por ellos y juntos podremos derrotar a ese ... ese....bueno ese tío. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Sus soldados le llaman MAGMA pero yo nunca lo he visto. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:¿¿Había más gente contigo?? Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Si,había una chica muy simpática llamada Umbreon que por la noche siempre gritaba ¡¡Chimchar No!! A lo mejor le está esperando...también había un Growlithe muy mono...y unos malos mas....lo raro es que Hypno,un tio que hipnotiza...un malo, cuando estaba con Growlithe se portaba como uno de nosotros...Bueno...me se el camino de ida te puedo guiar ¿Vale? Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:¡¡Si,juntos podremos!! Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Lucario le contó todo a Celebi y Celebi todo a Lucario luego de eso se fueron a dormir. Capitulo 12:Mientras tanto...Infernape y Umbreon. Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Ahora volvemos con Infernape y Umbreon para saber que fue de ellos Espera,aprovecho para decir que los textos narrados que sean cortos como Mientras tanto,este fue a por aquello etc los diré yo pero sin sprite ¿Ok? ...Ok ¿No tienes bastante con crear la historia?Bueno sigo...Infernape seguía empeñado en buscar a Umbreon mientras que Umbreon trabajaba como esclava para MAGMA... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Ummm...lo primero es un mapa...¿¿Dónde encuentro yo un mapa??....Buscaré por internet... Internet:La búsqueda de Mapa para llegar a la base de un tío más feo que mi abuela (pobre mi abuela) que raptó a Eevee que acababa de evolucionar a Umbreon no obtuvo ningún resultado. Sugerencias: * Comprueba que todas las palabras están escritas correctamente. * Intenta usar otras palabras. * Intenta usar palabras más generales. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Pues...si internet no lo encuentra...¡¡Espera!!Es verdad...¡¡La piedra!!Se me había olvidado, voy a por ella. Infernape fue a por la Piedra-GPS Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Aqui está,a ver donde señala...¡¿tan lejos?!Bueno tendré que ir...si al menos tuviese compañía....en fin voy a prepararme. Mientras tanto Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png¡¡Chimchar,no!!...Otro sueño...estoy harta...Eh,¿¿Donde se ha metido Celebi??Joooo...yo quería hablar con ella iba a contarle lo que me sucedió...ahora estoy casi sola al menos tengo a Growlithe y a Hypno cuando se pone bueno...Eh,¿Qué es ese ruido? Umbreón se acercó a la puerta de la cocina donde se encontraba ella.Pero se oía poco y solo a Hypno. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Si,mi señor.Partió....Riolu..No sabemos...Esclavos lo dejaron incosciente.¿Con él?Seguro está Celebi.S..querí..an..much... Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:Entonces...a Celebi también la separaron de un ser querido...como a mi...Riolu...mmmm...no lo conozco...tranquila Celebi estarás con Riolu muy pronto...No como yo.....Chimchar... Se oyeron unos ladridos. Archivo:Cara de Growlithe.pngGrowlithe:¡¡Guau,guau!!Hora del baño..jejeje..llama a Hypno Por favor ¡¡Miau,miau!!¬¬Sigo siendo raro,¿vale?¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:Claro,bonito voy a llamarle. Umbreon salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala del trono,después de hacerle una reverencia a MAGMA habló con Hypno,que estaba en una esquina. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:Hipno,Growlithe nos llama,quiere que vayamos a lavarle. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Claro,(A MAGMA)Mi Señor ahora vuelvo. Archivo:??????????.png???:Claro,estaré esperando como siempre mientras acaricio a mi preciada mascota... Archivo:Cara de Glameow.pngGlameow:Venga,fuera no servís para nada. Hicieron una reverencia y se fueron Archivo:Cara de Growlithe.pngGrowlithe:¿¡La habéis odido!?La odio,la odio mucho...Grrrr... Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:No pienses en eso chico...ahora vamos a lavarte ^,^. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:Oye Hypno...Cuentame algo sobre Celebi y....Riolu Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:....bueno...vale pero no digas nada.... Hypno le contó todo lo que sabía sobre Celebi y Riolu Mientras tanto Infernape Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Voy a mirar si llevo todo lo necesario: Comida(Pokochos,chocolate,bocatas,empadadas,helados etc)Archivo:Tick.png Más comida(Lo de arriba)Archivo:Tick.png Saco de dormirArchivo:Tick.png Bebida(Agua fresca,limonada,refresco etc)Archivo:Tick.png Objetos energéticos(Poción,hiperpoción,restau.todo etc)Archivo:Tick.png Bayas(Para comer y para curarse)Archivo:Tick.pngAunque solo tengo 1 aranja y otra meloc... Maquillaje de pija (Quien sabe a lo mejor me es útil)Archivo:Tick.png Cosas de mago (También podría ser me útil)Archivo:Tick.png Piedra-GPS Archivo:Tick.png Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Bueno...ya está todo en la mochila solo que...las bayas...bueno esas son muy importantes y si no uso un Restau.todo.En marcha. Capitulo 13:Un buen encuentro Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Entonces,Infernape emprendió su marcha,Umbreon investigó sobre Celebi...Lucario y Celebi siguieron el camino que indicaba esta última... Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:¡¡Por ahi!!¡¡Es por ahi!! Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Sigo pensando que este lugar es largo...@.@ Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Pensando:*.*Como la última vez que nos vimos*.*Hablando:Eh,¿¿Qué ha sido eso?? Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Pensando:Oh,no,esto se parece demasiado a la última vez que nos vimos....esta vez soy más fuerte....Hablando:¡¡Salid de donde estéis!! Archivo:??????????.png???:¿¿Quién eres??¿¿Tienes a Umbreon??¡Lanzallamas! Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:¡Esfera Aural! El lanzallamas y la esfera aural,seguida de una estela de aura,no llegaron a ninguno de los pokémon(Estaban chocando los 2 intentando darle al Pokémon de en frente) pero estaban poniendo todas sus fuerzas en que su ataque ganara hasta que de repente... Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:¡¡¡¡¡Parad!!!!!Lucario,dijo algo de Umbreon,la chica de la que te hablé...¿¿Y si es Chimchar??Deja que se muestre. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Oh,es verdad....ya la has escuchado...¡¡Muéstrate!! Archivo:??????????.png???:Yo...no soy Chimchar....pero lo fui....evolucioné a Monferno y...ahora soy... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:¡¡Infernape!! Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Infernape...creo que hay algo que te gustaría saber.Bla,bla,bla..... Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Celebi le contó lo de Umbreon...y que ellos iban a intentar salvar a todos.También Infernape le contó lo sucedido.' Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:...Una cosa...¡¡¿¿Puedo ir con vosotros??!! Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngyArchivo:Cara de Celebi.pngLucario y Celebi:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Claro!!!!!!!!!!!! Capitulo 14:Llegada a la ciudad Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Infernape se unió a Lucario y Celebi.Continuaron su camino guiados por Celebi y El GPS último modelo de Infernape.Andaron y andaron pero... Archivo:Cara de Lucario by Shyrk.pngLucario:¡Bien!Ya estamos cerca...Pero...es muy tarde deberíamos descansar. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Ñam ñam ñam....zzzzzzzzzz Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:O.o Nunca había visto a alguien que cenara,cogiese su saco de dormir y se durmiera tan rápido... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Bueno...cogeré los bocatas y los sacos de dormir...Lo siento yo no soy tan rápido T.T Lucario y Celebi se comieron los bocatas y abrieron los sacos de dormir pero antes... Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Oye Lucario...¿¿E-en qué has estado pensando todo este tiempo?? Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:¿A qué te refieres?....Oh..vale..pues...E-en ti.....y en mi hermana...en mis padres...en Maya...Pero... Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Pero...¿¿Qué?? Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Eso...ya no importa....¿¿No??...Lo que importa ahora es que estas aqui...en que vamos a rescatar a mi hermana,a Umbreon...y a todos. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:¡Qué alegría verte sonreir! n.n Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Si...esto...Celebi..Quería decirte que...bueno...yo...Yo Te... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:¡¡Umbreon no te comas mi comida!!¡¡Es miaaaa!!....Jejeje. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:¿Has visto?...Está recordando momentos que tuvo con Umbreon...Bueno..¿Qué decías? Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:No nada...mañana lo digo...que ahora es muy tarde...¡¡Buenas noches!! Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Vale...¡¡Buenas noches!! Al día siguiente ya se despertaron...le contaron a Infernape lo que le habían oido decir por la noche....y emprendieron su camino...Hasta que...Por fin... Archivo:Cara de Lucario by Shyrk.pngLucario:¡¡Aleluyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!¡Llegamos a la ciudad!¡Qué bien! Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Vamos a comprar algunas provisiones. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Ok vamos a dividirnos. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Ok...¡¡Chaoo!! Capitulo 15:¿Natu?¿Xatu?...Por otro lado...¿Leafeon? Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Lucario,Celebi e Infernape se dispersaron,compraron cosas y se volvieron a reunir en la plaza de Toshi(都市)(La ciudad donde estaban)En su plaza más famosa:La Plaza de La Esperanza...Y entonces... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:¡Hala!Ya está todo listo. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Mirad,he comprado la última moda:2 tiendas de campaña que para abrirlas solo hay que darle a un botón...Y como había 2x1 compré dos...Os dejo que durmais juntos eh pillines xD. Celebi le dió una colleja a Infernape. Archivo:Cara sonrojada de Celebi.pngCelebi:¡No digas tonterías!...Pff espero que no sigas asi todo el viaje tenemos una misión muy importante. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:En su mundo:Pensando:Oh...es verdad...Hablando:Oye Celebi lo de ayer que quería contarte era que...Espera...¿No habéis oido algo? Archivo:??????????.png???:Pssst Pssst...Si vosotros. Archivo:Cara de Natu.png???:Hola,soy Natu. Archivo:Cara de Natu.pngNatu:Os he estado escuchando...eso de una importante misión...a lo mejor mi padre os puede ayudar... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:¿Cómo se llama tu padre? Archivo:Cara de Natu.pngNatu:Se llama...Xatu. Mientras tanto en otro lugar(El bosque Azucena)... Archivo:Cara feliz de Eevee.pngEevee:Jejeje...Hermanita...¿Qué haría yo sin ti?...¡Nada! Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:...Que hermanita más linda... Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:...Lo siento...Hipnosis. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:Hypno...¡NO! Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:¡Ah!...Uf...otro sueño...Iré a dar un paseo. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:¿Donde estará la pequeña Eevee?¿Habrá evolucionado?Era lo único que tenía...Aparte de...él...¿Por qué fue tan cruel?¿Donde andará nuestro hijo?...Aunque salió muy raro era mi hijito y también lo quería...No sé que hacer... Leafeon se quedó mirando el cielo mientras pensaba en todo....Volvemos con Lucario & compañía. Archivo:Cara de Natu.pngNatu:Mi padre está en el teatro pero allí solo dejan pasar a magos/as,bailarinas/es,actores/actrices etc... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:No importa lo tengo bajo control...iremos a buscarle...Adiós. Capitulo 16:El gran espectáculo Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Lucario & compañía fueron al teatro Gekijō(劇場) para buscar a Xatu y ver en qué les podría ayudar... Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Pero,¿En qué nos puede ayudar? Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Podría contarnos todo lo que sepa...no sé...la historia de Hypno...de MAGMA...y de los demás. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:¡Buena idea!Infernape...¿Por qué dijiste que lo tenías todo bajo control...tienes un plan? Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Si,(con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)Es este psst pssst psst Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:¡No pienso hacer eso! Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Es la única solución... Infernape sacó ropas y maquillaje y unas cosas de mago que tenía en su mochila. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Aquí tenéis...vamos al baño de algún restaurante... Al rato salieron de los baños pero...muy diferentes...El plan de Infernape era que todos se vistieran de algo para poder entrar en el teatro pero lo único para poder vestirse que había traído Infernape eran cosas de mago y maquillaje de pija... Infernape salió asi: Archivo:Infernape mago.png Comentario de Infernape:¡A que os hago desaparecer! Celebi salió asi: Archivo:Celebi bailarina.gif Comentario de Celebi:Algo pija estoy pero...¡Os haré bailar hasta reventar! Y Lucario salió asi: Archivo:Lucario bella ayudante de mago.gif Comentario de Lucario:Yo quería ser el mago...¡Soy un tío no os confundais!¿Vale?Jooo...bueno ya se la experiencia de ser una tía que está buena. Archivo:Cara de Infernape mago.pngInfernape:¡Vamos! Lucaria y compañía...jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja Narradora...Eso no ha tenido gracia...además ahora me tocaba a mí ¬¬ Loca-Polloperversa....Bueno sigo yo...Lucario & compañía fueron al teatro,consiguieron pasar pero como estaban escasos de personal tenían que salir a actuar en 1 minuto... Archivo:Cara de Celebi bailarina.gifCelebi:Yo ya crearé algo para bailar... Archivo:Cara de Infernape mago.pngInfernape:A mi de pequeño me gustaba ver programas de magia aún me acuerdo de los trucos... Archivo:Cara de Lucario bella.gifLucario:Vale,yo sonreiré mucho y fingiré ser la tía con el mejor cuerpazo del mundo... Actuaban en 5,4,3,2,1...Turno de Celebi Archivo:Cara de Shinx.pngPresentadora:¡¡Atención,damas y caballeros aqui llega Celebi & the dancefloor!! Se oían muchos aplausos. Celebi se puso a bailar una sinfonía de Ludwig van Beethoven Había pocos aplausos asi que Celebi decidió cambiar,y con ayuda del personal hizo allí mismo sus propios videoclips...(Son 2) Archivo:Cara de Celebi bailarina.gifCelebi:...¡¡¡Gente,se acabó Beethoven,ahora levantaos yyy a bailaaaaarrrr!!! thumb|500px|left Se oyeron muchos aplausos. Todos:¡Otra,otra! Archivo:Cara de Celebi bailarina.gifCelebi:¡¡Ok,una más!! thumb|500px|left Se oyeron un mogollón de aplausos. Todos:¡¡Eeeeehhh La ola la ola Ueeeeh!! Un tio:¡¡Guapa!! Una tia:¡¡Soy tu fan!! Archivo:Cara de Celebi bailarina.gifCelebi:Uff,menos mal que cambié de baile y música. Al cabo de un rato. Archivo:Cara de Infernape mago.pngInfernape:¡¡Vaya actuación!! Archivo:Cara de Celebi bailarina.gifCelebi:Vaya,gracias...Oye (dirigiendose a Lucario) Lucario....Quería decirte que.... Archivo:Cara de Lucario bella.gifLucario:¿¿¿Sí??? Archivo:Cara de Celebi bailarina.gifCelebi:....Pues que....Tía estas monísima....jejeje Archivo:Cara de Infernape mago.pngInfernape:Bien,te estas volviendo bromista como yo. Archivo:Cara de Lucario bella.gifLucario:Muy graciosos Esfera Au....bueno mejor no...Pensando:Bueno,más o menos me ha dicho...guapo... Archivo:Cara enfadada de narradora.jpgNarradora:Muy bonito Carmen,ella puede meterse con Lucario y yo no... Archivo:Carmen en PE 2.jpgCarmen:Esque ella me cae bien...y además tiene más arte que tú...Por cierto no le insulta era una broma no ves que ellos dos se qui....Mejor me callo... Actuaban en 3 2 1.Turno de Infernape y Lucario. Archivo:Cara de Shinx.pngPresentadora:¡Bueno,ahora llegan:Infernape el magnífico y su bella ayudante!! Archivo:Cara de Infernape mago.pngInfernape:Damas y caballeros os presento a mi bella ayudante...Yo soy Infernape el magnífico y voy a hacer magia. Infernape se puso a hacer los típicos trucos de las monedas Pocos aplausos. Archivo:Cara de Lucario bella.gifLucario:Susurrando:Psst Infernape cambia. Archivo:Cara de Infernape mago.pngInfernape:Vale...Se cuanto quieres quitarte ese maquillaje pero espera un poco jijiji. Infernape se puso a hacer trucos ininmaginables...creo que el favorito fue usar lanzallamas contra Lucario,hacerlo desaparecer y luego volver a usar lanzallamas para hacerlo aparecer. Muchos aplausos. Archivo:Cara de Infernape mago.pngInfernape:¡¡Y ahora,meteré a mi bella ayudante en esta caja,le haré lanzallamas,anillo ígneo,mordisco,a bocajarro etc y cuando la saque estará perfectamente y....será un hombre!! Todos:Ooooh Infernape metió a Lucario en una caja y le hizo eso mientras que Lucario se quitaba el traje...pero entonces se oyó un grito... Archivo:Cara de Infernape mago.pngInfernape:Oh no Lucario...(Abriendo la puerta)Uf...¡¡Tachán!! Todos:¡¡Eeeeeh!! Una tia:¡Guapos! Un tio:¡Enseñame! Infernape volvió a meter a Lucario y salió vestido otra vez de chica pija. Todos:¡¡Siiii!! Un tio:¡¡Ayy que te como guapaa!! Una tia:(Dirigiendose al tio de antes)Somos novios,¿Como te atreves?(Dirigiendose a Infernape)¡Guapo! El tio de antes: ¬¬ Los tres se reunieron en el camerino. Archivo:Cara de Infernape mago.pngInfernape:¿Por qué gritaste? Archivo:Cara de Lucario bella.gifLucario:Esque se me enganchó el lazo n.n Archivo:Cara de Celebi bailarina.gifCelebi:Bueno,quitémonos los trajes y vayamos a por Xatu. Capitulo 17:Xatu,el sabelotodo Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Nuestros amigos fueron a buscar a Xatu hasta que finalmente... Archivo:Cara de Xatu.pngXatu:....Sabría que vedríais.... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Pues...venga cuentanos... Archivo:Cara de Xatu.pngXatu:Pues.... Xatu contó esta historia: Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:Jeje,Eevee te tengo que decir algo... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png¿El que,hermanita? Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:Mira...yo quería ser una Umbreon de mayor pero veo que ya no es posible asi que...me gustaría que lo fueses tu... Archivo:Cara feliz de Eevee.pngEevee:Pues claro,por ti lo que sea hermanita. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Hey Leafeon,¿¿Qué tal Guap...?? Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:Contigo quería yo hablar...Pensando:Pff,que difícil ojalá Hypno nunca me hubiera gustado...Traquilo Arcanine...Hablando:Pues...Tengo nov... Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Pensando:Ayy,que guapa es...pero a mi no me gusta.....ayyy Milotic....Oh...MAGMA me lo ordenó...tengo que hacerlo ya...Hablando:Lo siento....Fuiste una gran amiga...Lo siento Leafeon y también lo siento por ti...Eevee...pero...a ella la dejaré libre...puede que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar pequeña Eevee...Hipnosis. Xatu estuvo contando mucho y también dió estrategias sobre como derrotar a MAGMA etc etc Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Bueno muchas gracias...Adiós Lucario & compañía se fueron a buscar un sitio para acampar...Infernape iba por delante,Lucario y Celebi iban detrás... Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Lucario...¿¿Tú nunca me harías eso verdad??Lo de enamorarte de otra y atacarme porque te lo han ordenado... Archivo:cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Yo nunca haría tal cosa...ni aunque dependiera mi vida de ello...Pero...¿¿A qué te refieres con lo de enamorarte de otra de quien crees tú que estoy enamorado??... Archivo:Cara sonrojada de Celebi.pngCelebi:¿¿Y-yo he dicho e-eso??P-erdona no me había dado cuenta n-no no es nada...Por cierto...¿¿Qué es eso que siempre me quieres decir y nunca me lo dices?? Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Pues...Que....Te quiero....es más....Te amo... Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Yo también (Lo besa). Eso pensó Lucario...pero no fue así. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Pensando:Pero...por qué me ha venido eso a la cabeza...ahora nose que hacer...Hablando:Oh eso...Pues Celebi....Pensando:¿¿Qué hago??¿¿Qué hago??Hablando:Pues....Se me ha olvidado lo siento ^.^ Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:¡¡Heey ya encontré sitio!! Ellos acamparon pero esta vez Lucario quería quedarse a dormir fuera de la tienda de campaña porque hacía mucho frío pero le daba corte dormir con Celebi...y con Infernape no iba a dormir... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Me quedo fuera... Al rato cuando todos estaban dormidos....Celebi se despertó...fue a donde estaba Lucario...lo tapó con una Batamanta: thumb|500px|left Que había comprado,le dió un beso en la mejilla y dijo: Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Yo tampoco te haría nada malo...y tampoco me enamoraría de otro... Capitulo 18:Un día de recuerdos Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Bueno...aquí no hace falta explicar mucho pero como dice el título, será un día de recuerdos así que los Pokémon de esta historia recordaran y así sabremos más sobre algunos sobre todo...Leafeon, una nueva hasta ahora no muy conocida en la historia...hasta ahora...PD:Este capítulo tendrá varias partes cada una trata de un Pokémon distinto. Empezamos con...Algo que puede que no esperáseis...Celebi:Este recuerdo lo está teniendo ni más ni menos que el gran Arceus: Érase una vez los grandes guardianes Pokémon(Entre comillas porque eran clones) descubrieron que se querían mucho y decidieron dejar su trabajo ''' Archivo:Cara de Shaymin.pngShaymin:No puedo más,Giratina, sé que esto no durará mucho, nos crearon sin vida propia solo para imitar a los originales pero me temo que algo hicieron mal, cada día voy muriéndome poco a poco... Archivo:Cara de Giratina.pngGiratina:No es eso, los clones no podemos tener sentimientos...Shaymin, yo te quiero vayámonos de aqui y así murámonos juntos. Archivo:Cara de Shaymin.pngShaymin:Vale...Esperaré un tiempo y..se lo contaré... '''Al cabo de ya unos 3 meses Archivo:Cara de Shaymin.pngShaymin:Ayy, que dolor...se lo contaré hoy. Archivo:Cara de Giratina.pngGiratina:¿¿Te pasa algo?? Archivo:Cara de Shaymin.pngShaymin:Verás yo...Estoy embarazada... Archivo:Cara de Giratina.png......(Después de un silencio eterno).....Jajajajajajajajaaa por un momento me creía que hablabas en serio...somos clones, no podemos tener hijos...¿O,si? Archivo:Cara de Shaymin.pngShaymin:Yo nunca te mentiría... En ese momento a Shaymin le entraron muchos dolores y se fue al PokéBaño Al cabo de unas horas Archivo:Cara de Giratina.pngGiratina:Voy a entrar...3 2 1 YA Archivo:Cara de Shaymin.pngMira, has tardado tanto que hasta el huevo a eclosionado... Archivo:Cara de Giratina.pngGiratina:Oh vaya ha salido chica...espera...ella, ella es... Archivo:Cara de Shaymin.pngShaymin:Si, lo sé es la clon de Celebi la guardiana del bosque pero, quiero que nunca se entere de que es una clon. Justo en ese momento una luz brillante entre por la ventana, la luz se quita poco a poco... Archivo:Cara de Shaymin.pngShaymin:OMA(Oh My Arceus)Arceus mío, Arceus santo, es, es...ARCEUS. Archivo:Cara de Arceus.pngArceus:Efectivamente, soy yo y vengo a deciros que cometéis un gran error. Archivo:Cara de Giratina.pngGiratina:(Se arrodilla)¿Qué error Arceus mío) Archivo:Cara de Arceus.pngArceus:Oh vamos, si me lo pides así no te lo digo...Necesito algo más convincente... Archivo:Cara de Shaymin.pngShaymin:Déjamelo a mí: Este es un rap con el que vas a flipar: Colegas admirad a Arceus santo Que pa' algo yo canto Hey tio dime que pasa que no estamos de guasa No seas pringa'o que yo no lo soy Ya ves que lo he clava'o y por eso aquí estoy. Archivo:Cara de Arceus.pngArceus:Chocádla troncos eres una crack Shaymin, con ese toque rapero lo clavas tia. Archivo:Cara de Giratina.pngGiratina:......LOL......¿¿Wtf?? Archivo:Cara de Arceus.pngArceus:Bueno, el error es que vuestra Celebi es la real pero no la habéis tenido vosotros...Desde allí arriba no he visto lo que se dice...Una noche loca lo que pasa es que los auténticos Shaymin y Giratina han tenido una cría pero desaparació...vuestra Celebi morirá antes que vosotros ya que ha habido una confusión y tú (dirigiéndose a Shaymin) has tenido a Celebi en vez de que lo tenga la auténtica Shaymin. Si te das cuenta y si ahora miras a Celebi verás que ya no respira, claro que ahora volverá a vivir pero siendo vosotros unos desconocidos para ella y corriendo intentará volver con sus padres y si vosotros la dejáis tendrá su vida feliz... Archivo:Cara de Shaymin.pngShaymin:Claro, la dejaremos marchar....¿¿Qué me pasa?? No, no puedo respirar, Giratina llegó mi hora... Archivo:Cara de Giratina.png:También la mía...Te quiero Archivo:Cara de Shaymin.pngShaymin:Yo.........................................Yo también. Shaymin y Giratina se murieron, la pequeña Celebi volvió con sus padres auténticos y vivió su vida feliz...volvemos al presente Archivo:Cara de Arceus.pngArceus:Me siento mal, pobre Celebi...vivió un tiempo con sus padres auténticos pero, murieron al igual que sus clones cuando tan solo tenía 4 años...¿¿Estará viviendo de verdad feliz??... Capitulo 18:Un día de recuerdos Parte 2 Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Ahora...¡¡Mi historia!! Archivo:Carmen en PE 2.jpgCarmen:'No''' ¿Por qué? Por que no Andaaaa Pero si te encontré por internet buscando: Pollo Loco No, en serio Pues te busqué por internet .........Yo........'' ¿Estas bien? Archivo:Cara triste de narradora.jpgNarradora:Buaaaaaaaaa, que tontería de creación, ¿¡Cómo me pudiste crear asi!? A no, que no me creaste... >.< Buaaaaaaaa... Narradora hace cualquier cosa para librarse de trabajar está de depresión -_-U mientras narraré yo... La próxima historia será de lo esperado:Leafeon e Hypno después de esta historia no habrá más recuerdos. Esta historia es recordada por Leafeon e Hypno. Un día caluroso de verano estaba Leafeon sentada en la hierba del campo hablando sobre todo lo ocurrido... Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:Todavía recuerdo aquellos tiempos de paz, donde él era bueno, donde mi hermana jugaba conmigo, donde conocí a ese chico y donde tuve mi hijo...Aquellos tiempos... Leafeon se puso a recordar aquellos tiempos... Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:¡Hola Hypno! ¿Quieres venirte a jugar con mi hermana y conmigo? Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Pues...¡¡¡Claro!!!Pensando:Que guapa es.... Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:(En voz muy baja)Que guapo es... Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:¿Qué decías? Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:No, nada. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Oye, quiero decirte algo... Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:¿Sí? Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Bueno, que... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngEevee:¡¡Vamos a jugar, hermanita!! Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:¡Venga vamos! ¿Vienes Hypno? Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:No, mejor voy a hacer unas cosas. Hypno fue a pasear cuando se encontró a un chico en el suelo con cara enfadada así que se acercó a él. Archivo:??????????.png???:(En voz baja)Éstoy harto de esta vida. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Hola, soy Hypno ¿Estás solo? ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Archivo:??????????.png???:Nunca, nunca nadie me había dicho eso... Pasaron un día estupendo, ahora estaban felices pasando por un puente hasta que. Archivo:??????????.png???:Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Si, yo también. ??? se resbaló. Archivo:??????????.png???:¡¡Socorro me caigo!! Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Tranquilo te rescataré. Tan solo se podía sujetar con un dedo. Hypno vió a lo lejos a Leafeon...con otro chico...mirándose con ternura, lo que no sabía es que eso no significaba nada. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:¿¿¡¡Que!!?? Se va a enterar. Archivo:??????????.png :¿Que haces? ¡No puedo resisti...! ??? cayó al agua, era tipo fuego así que no se sabe si sobrevivió hasta que... Hypno fue a perseguir a Leafeon la perdió de vista y acabó en un callejón sin salida. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:¡Vaya m***da!...¡¡¿¿Qué ha sido eso??!! Allí estaba ??? medio zombie y manteniendose en pie como podía. Archivo:??????????.png???:Hypno...Me dejaste caer...¡¡¡Mírame!!! Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Perdona yo... Archivo:??????????.png???:La gente me escupía, me pegaba, me marginaba...Pero nunca me hacía esto. Pensé que contigo sería diferente...No creo que vuelva a encontrar una persona así...Hypno...¡¡HYPNO!! Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:¡¡AAAAAAH!!, déjame en paz, haré lo que sea. Archivo:??????????.png???:Ok, serás mi esclavo. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Bueno, pero... Archivo:??????????.png???:Si, si tranquilo, te dejaré hacer lo que quieras pero, cuando te dé alguna orden, sea cual sea, la cumplirás. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:¡Está bien! Cuando Hypno se fue de allí se encontró una bella pokémon perdida. Archivo:Cara de Milotic.png???:Hola,soy Milotic, estoy perdida ¿Puedes ayudarme? Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:No me conozco bien este lugar pero, puedes venirte a mi casa si quieres. Archivo:Cara de Milotic.pngMilotic:No, no hace falta. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:No me importa, ven. Archivo:Cara de Milotic.pngMilotic:Bueno, está bien, muchísimas gracias. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:No hay de que, todo sea por ayudar a una chica tan...tan...guapa... Archivo:Cara de Milotic.pngMilotic:No seas mentiroso, tú si que eres guapo... Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:¡No miento! Venga, vamos. Hypno llevó a esa pokémon a su casa durante mucho tiempo y acabó sintiendo mucho afecto hacia ella y ella hacia él. Sigamos con Leafeon. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:¡Hola Hypno! ¿Te vienes conmigo a comprar? Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Lo siento he quedado. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:¿Con quien? Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngCon mi novia, digo, con una chica.Pensando:Ya tengo novia pero se me hace muy difícil olvidar a Leafeon... Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:Así que con novia eehh jeje bueno me voy a comprar, Chaooo. Leafeon se fue pensando que debería olvidar a Hypno ya que cada vez sentía menos afecto hacia él. Yendo a comprar se encontró con un pokémon herido. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:Hola, soy Leafeon, ¿Te encuentras bien? Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.png???:Yo..AAh(Grito de dolor)...Yo soy Arcanine...AAh...Estoy bien no te preocupes...AAh. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:No, no estás bien, vamos vente a mi casa que te curaré Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.pngArcanine:Bueno, muchas gracias...AAh Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:Vamos ven, ya compraré luego. Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.pngArcanine:G-gracias N-nunca imaginé estar con una chica tan guapa... Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:Nose porque me das las gracias...te las tendría que dar yo por decirme eso. Leafeon miró a Arcanine a los ojos. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:¡¡Vamos!! Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.pngArcanine:Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos... Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:Tú también... Arcanine se enamoró a primera vista y Leafeon empezó a sentir afecto hacia el mientras estaba en su casa. Al cabo de un tiempo, pasó la historia que contó Xatu en un capítulo anterior.Pero, ¿Qué pasó con Arcanine y Milotic? Ahora lo veremos... Después de lo ocurrido en la mencionada historia de Xatu. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:¡Déjanos en paz! Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:¡¡No!! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.pngEevee:Déjalos, ¡Placaje! Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:AAAh, esta chica de mayor será muy peleona pero, ¡Hipnosis! Archivo:Cara de Sableye.pngSableye:A este también nos lo llevamos jijiji. Archivo:Cara de Arcanine.pngArcanine:¡¡No!!Me da igual lo que hagáis conmigo pero déjalas a ellas. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:¡Hipnosis a todos! A Arcanine se lo llevaron a las montañas.Y siempre que intentaba bajar allí estaban ellos. A Milotic se la llevaron al gran océano por equivocación... Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:¡¡¿¿Qué habéis hecho qué??!! Archivo:Cara de Gengar.pngGengar:Perdónanos, creíamos que estaba de su parte. Al cabo de muchos años. Leafeon fue a pasear pero se perdió, y sin darse cuenta entró en la guarida de ???. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:¿¡Qué es esto!? Archivo:Cara de Sableye.pngSableye:¡¡Intrusa!! Archivo:Cara de Gengar.pngGengar:¡¡A por ella!! Leafeon hechó a correr, porque eran casi 100 pokémons la que la perseguían, pero, antes de irse vió un rostro, era una Umbreon, que le resultaba familiar y estaba junto a Hypno, lo que no sabía es que también estaba allí...su hijo. Ahora Leafeon vió todo y lo entendió, pero seguía sin saber quien era esa Umbreon que le sonaba tanto... Leafeon fue al día siguiente a ver si conseguía averiguar quien era y si tenían allí a su hermana que raptaron al igual que a sus padres que, hipnotizados, atacaban sin saber que hacían. Por eso Leafeon se fue a vivir al campo lejos de todo . Cuando Leafeon llegó a aquel lugar...ya no estaba la guarida. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.pngLeafeon:¡¡Pero, si estaba aquí!! Cambiaron de escondite. Volvemos al presente para terminar el capítulo. (En lugares diferentes)Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png y Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngLeafeon e Hypno:Sí, aquellos tiempos... Capitulo 19: Esto es muy extraño... Parte 1 Archivo:Carmen en PE 2.jpgCarmen:Bueno, Narradora volverá después de este capitulo, o eso creo porque sino se queda sin dinero aunque no le pague. Bueno, este capitulo lo narro yo así que vamos allá. Lucario & compañía fueron a dormir, al despertarse... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Mmmmm...¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien? Iré a despertar a Lucario... Al salir de la tienda estaba Celebi preparando el desayuno y Lucario al lado durmiendo. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Mmmm...Así que era esto...mmmmm que buena pinta. Gracias Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Jejeje...Gracias a ti. Silencio. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Bueno, voy a despertar a Lucario. Infernape se acercó a Lucario y empezó a acercarse lentamente a su oído. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:(En voz bajísima)Lucaaaarioooo, soy yo Infernapeeeee...Como no te despiertes te hecho un lanzallamaaaaaass... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Hoy no mamá, déjame dormir un poco más... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:(Sorprendido y extrañado) ¿¡Tu madre te hacía eso!?...Será cosa del sueño...Probaré otra vez. Infernape se volvió a acercar al oído de Lucario. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:(En voz bajísima y con voz afeminada) Lucaaaarioooo, soy yo Ceeelebiiii, si te despiertas te doy un beesooooo... Lucario se despertó. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:(En voz baja dirigiéndose a Infernape) No me he despertado por eso, se notaba perfectamente que eras tú... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Si ya, si lo había clavado. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:¿De qué habláis chicos? Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:De la buena pinta que tiene ese desayuno. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Mmmm...Tienes razón. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:(Con una sonrisa) Esque me acordé de que Infernape es muy comilón, y por eso os hice el desayuno. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:(Con otra sonrisa) Gracias otra vez ^.^ Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:(Mirando a los dos) Venga, vamos a comer. Los tres se tomaron el desayuno y después siguieron su camino. Mientras caminaban, hablaron de si esta noche Lucario iba a dormir otra vez fuera de la tienda... Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Voy a dormir con Infernape, te puedes quedar en mi tienda. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:¿¿¿C-con I-Infernape??? Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Siii, conmigo. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:(En voz baja dirigiéndose a Infernape) Infernape, ¿Por qué quieres que ella duerma contigo? Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:(Con voz ultra baja)Porque quiero que me diga una cosa... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:¿Puedes repetir un poco más alto? Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Si...Mmmmm...Yo no quiero dormir con ella, pero, tampoco quiero que te congeles de frío ahí fuera. Se hizo de noche y acamparon. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Buenas noches Lucario. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Buenas noches Lucario. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Buenas noches... Al cabo de un rato. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Iré a cotillear mirar... Lucario se asomó a la tienda de Celebi e Infernape. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Te quiero... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Yo también...(La besa) Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Lucario se despertó. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Uff menos mal, era una pesadilla Pensando:No puede ser una pesadilla, sería un sueño, ella a mí no me gusta......... Hablando:Sí, es una pesadilla porque ¿Cómo se quedaría Umbreon?...Ni siquiera la conozco pero bueno...Es verdad, es imposible que Celebi e Infernape se quieran...Infernape quiere a Umbreon está claro, y Celebi a....Bueno eso no lo sé... Vamos con Infernape y Celebi. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Te he pedido que duermas conmigo solo por una cosa... Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:¿Cuál? Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:¿Te gusta Lucario? Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Pues...No lo sé... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Jijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji Pensando:Esperaré a que esté dormida...Espero que no pese mucho... Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:¿Por qué te ríes así? ¿Qué planeas? Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:No, nada.... Capitulo 19: Camino a la oscuridad Parte 2 Archivo:Carmen en PE 2.jpgCarmen:Bueno, Este capitulo lo narrará Narradora...¡Aplausos! Cri cri cri cri cri cri Archivo:Cara enfadada de narradora.jpgNarradora:Otra vez los p***s grillos... Archivo:??????????.pngx100 ???:¿¿¡¡Qué nos has llamado!!?? ¡¡Jefeeee ven aquí!! Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Uuuupss creo que la he liado. Archivo:Carmen en PE 2.jpgCarmen:Narro yo, y así Narradora la lió...pero bien. Archivo:Cara enfadada de narradora.jpgNarradora:Ahora no te hagas la graciosa. Archivo:Pepito grillo.jpgPepito:Soy el jefe de los grillos ¿Cómo has osado llamarnos? Archivo:Cara triste de narradora.jpgNarradora:(Poniendo lagrimitas)Yo...yo no quería hacerlo, es que estoy en depresión y se me escapó lo siento mucho...Que cuele por favor Archivo:Pepito grillo.jpgPepito:Mmmmm...Bueno está bien...(Con voz diferente)¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A INSULTARNOS SERÉ TU CONCIENCIA NO TE DEJAREMOS EN PAZ EL RESTO DE TU VIDAAAAAA!!jijijijiji Me voy. Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:(Dirigiéndose a Carmen)...Vaya bienvenida me has dado... Archivo:Carmen en PE 2.jpgCarmen:Esa bienvenida la causaste tú solita. Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Bueno dejemos todo esto y sigamos con la historia... Al día siguiente, Celebi estaba en la tienda de Infernape...pero Infernape la llevó a otro lugar... Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:(Agarrándose al pokémon de al lado)(Medio dormida) Buenos días Infernape... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:P-porque e-estas a-aqui (Quita el brazo de Celebi) Espera has dicho ¿Infernape? Así que duermes abrazada a Infernape ¿No? Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:¿Abrazada a ti? (Se aparta aún medio dormida)Perdona...espera...¿Quién eres? Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:...Pueees...Pensando:¿Qué hará si le digo que soy Infernape?...Hablando:Infernape Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Ah vale...(Sigue durmiendo) Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:En realidad soy Lucario... Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:...(Despierta) ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!(Sale corriendo de la tienda de campaña y va a por Infernape)¡¡Infernape!! ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Para aclararte las dudas...jijijijiji y para divertirme un rato. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:(Entra en la tienda de Infernape)(Se acerca al oido de Infernape) ¿Por qué le has hecho eso? Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:(Se acerca al oido de Lucario) Pues...por una cosa muy seria...porque me ha dado la gana...jijijijijijiji... Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Bueno, ¿Vamos a seguir peleando o empezamos a caminar? Siguieron su rumbo pero mientras andaban... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:¿No habéis oido algo? Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Hipnosis. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:No, otra vez no zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:¡¡Infernape!! Hypno se fue muy rápido sin dejar rastro y...con Infernape. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Parece que te preocupas mucho por él ¿No?...Espera...¡¡Aaaaa!!¡¡Infernape!! Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Venga, vamos a por él. En otro lugar. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Mi señor, aquí está Infernape... Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:(En la cocina asomándose) ¿Quién será ese chico?... Archivo:??????????.png???:Infernape Infernape Infernape...Cómo recuerdo cuando eras un...¿Cómo era? Chimchorro...Chimcherorera...Otra vez igual...Bueno no importa...¡¡Llévatelo a la sala oscura!! Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.pngUmbreon:¡Es Chimchar!Así que ha evolucionado...Que pena no poder ayudarle... Infernape giró la cabeza y la vió... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:¡Umbreon! Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:¡Contrólate! Archivo:??????????.png???:Por cierto Infernape, Umbreon es mi novia... Aquello impactó tanto a Infernape que se desmayó. Cuando despertó estaba en una sala oscura donde un foco lo iluminaba. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Hola Infernape, no vamos a hacerte daño, pero, hemos pensado que estaría bien tenerte entre nosotros...como uno más. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Jamás (Escupe). Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:¿Sabes? Os hemos estado espiando y Lucario cree que te gusta Celebi... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:¿Y si me gustase? No tiene nada que ver. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Pero, nosotros sabemos que a ti quien te gusta es Umbreon...Y queremos que hagas esto psstpssstttpsst Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:¡Nunca! Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Entonces, dile adiós a Umbreon... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:¡¿Qué?! Entonces... Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:Así me gusta... Capitulo 20: Una confesión un tanto extraña Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Bueno, Celebi y Lucario se quedaron buscando a Infernape pero no lo encontraron hasta que... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Oye Celebi...Sé que es una pregunta un poco rara viniendo de mí pero...¿Te gusta alguien? Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:N-no, c-claro que n-no Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Ah, bueno vale. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:¡Chicos, aquí estoy! Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:(Le abraza) ¡Que alegría! Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:(La abraza) ¡Lo mismo digo! (Suspira) Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Pensando:Yo no sé si alegrarme...Pero es mi amigo...Hablando:Que bien que hayas vuelto...¿Qué te han hecho? Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Pues os lo contaré todo... Infernape contó todo pero el final lo cambió y dijo que mientras no miraban se escapó pero se dieron cuenta y no pudo rescatar a Umbreon, sin embargo, pudo huir. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Es muy tarde, vamos a dormir...Oye (Dirigiéndose a Celebi en voz baja), duerme hoy en mi tienda...esta vez no te haré nada. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Está bien... Después, a la hora de dormir. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Otra vez juntitos...Bueno que hagan lo que quieran...pasaré de todo. En la tienda de Infernape. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Bueno que, ¿Quieres a Lucario? Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Lo noto distante... no sé que le pasa...pero sigo sin saber si me gusta. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Pues...Ya va siendo hora de que te decidas. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:¿Por qué tantas ganas de que me decida? Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Pues porque yo...Te quiero (La besa) Lucario fue a mirar que pasaba y...los vió. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:(Ya en su tienda) No puede ser, no es un sueño...ni una pesadilla... En la tienda de Infernape. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:I-infernape y-yo no sabía e-eso de ti...Verás y-yo... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:No digas nada (La vuelve a besar). Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:¡Ya está bien! Déjalo. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Pero es que yo te quiero mucho...(La vuelve a besar) Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Pero yo... Infernape estuvo insistiendo todo el rato aunque Celebi le decía que parase. Al final se durmieron. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Buenos días...o no tan buenos... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Mientras estes tú siempre lo serán... Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Así que no lo había soñado...era de verdad. Capitulo 21: No solo un amigo Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Salieron de la tienda y allí estaba Lucario preparando el desayuno, tenía los ojos llorosos... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Buenos días parejita os disteis unos cuantos besos anoche ¿No? Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Es Infernape que... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:No tranquila si no me importa, vosotros a lo vuestro...ahí os dejo el desayuno. (Mientras se va a su tienda, sin mirarles a la cara) ¡Bon appetit! Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Parece que se lo ha tomado bastante bien... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:¿Ves? El no te quiere, pero yo si...Pensando:Que raro que se lo haya tomado así... Durante mucho tiempo, Infernape estuvo regalandole cosas a Celebi y diciendole que la quería...y un día ya empezaron a verse como algo más que amigos...Por cierto aprovecho para decir que Narradora y yo iremos turnandonos eso de narrar Ok, muchas gracias Carmen, bueno sigo...Celebi hablaba mucho de Infernape hasta que Lucario no pudo más y empezaron a discutir mientras Infernape compraba comida... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:¡Para ya! Estás todo el día: Que si Infernape esto, que si Infernape lo otro... ¡Ya está bien! ¿¡Acaso es tu novio o que!? Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:¡Pues a lo mejor sí! Además ¿¡A ti que te importa!? Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:¡¡A mi, a mi....!! (Baja el tono) A mi nada...¿De verdad te gusta Infernape? Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Pues, es una oportunidad que no quiero dejar escapar pero... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Pero...¿Qué? Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:No nada... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:¡He vuelto! (Va corriendo a por Celebi y la besa) Ya estoy aquí... Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Mira Infernape, sé que no me quieres, estoy segura, tu quieres a Umbreon... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Eso es lo que dudo ahora...llevo tanto tiempo sin ella...pero...cada vez te veo más como una novia, no como una amiga... Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:¿No me veías así desde el principio? Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Mi destino es estar con Umbreon...lo sé...estoy seguro pero desde que tuve que hacer esto las cosas se me complican...aunque...sí...la quiero más a ella... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Espera...¿Cómo que tuviste que hacer esto? Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Creo que llego la hora de deciros que... Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:¡Cállate! Creo que ya es suficiente, cumpliste con tu palabra... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngyArchivo:Cara de Celebi.pngLucario y Celebi:Explícanos esto... Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Veréis...No me escapé de allí cuando me raptaron, me dejaron huir porque acepté ser de los suyos y hacer todo esto...sino...Adiós a Umbreon...Y lo siento pero ahora tengo que hacer esto...(A Lucario)¡Lanzallamas! Lo esquivó, lucharon mientras los demás se quedaban mirando. Lucario e Infernape parecían muy seguros de lo que hacían...parecía que se habían guiñado un ojo... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Maldito asqueroso, ¿¡Cómo has podido hacernos esto!? (Le da un puñetazo pero Infernape lo esquiva) Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Eeeeeh cuidaditoo, tenía mis motivos...¡Asqueroso tú! (Le da una patada pero Lucario la esquiva.) Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngyArchivo:Cara de Infernape.pngLucario e Infernape:¡¡¡AHORA!! Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:(Hacia los malos)¡Esfera aural! Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:(Hacia los malos):¡Lanzallamas! Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:(Hacia los malos):¡Yo también!¡Hoja mágica! Solo Hypno no escapó. Archivo:Cara de Hypno.pngHypno:¿Sabes?(Dirigiéndose a Infernape) No soy tan malo como parezco...A mi también me gustaron 2 chicas, pero, me quedé con la adecuada como has hecho tú...No le haremos nada a Umbreon...Además...tú cumpliste tu promesa...¡Adiós! Lucario y Celebi perdonaron a Infernape. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:(Hacia Infernape en voz baja)¿Sabes?Creo que ya me he decidido...¿Quieres que te lo diga? Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:No hace falta...creo que sé la respuesta...(Hacia Lucario) Oye Lucario, hoy quiero dormir solo pero hace mucho frío, duerme tú con Celebi... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Está b-bien...(En voz baja) La pesadilla terminó... Celebi lo escuchó. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Pensando:Sabía que era imposible que se lo hubiese tomado tan bien...pobrecito...Aunque por una parte no sé por qué pero me alegro... Capitulo 22: La verdad es dolorosa Archivo:Cara de Narradora.jpgNarradora:Después de estos capítulos tan extraños, nuestros héroes siguieron con su viaje, sin saber lo que les sucedería. Mientras viajaban, el supremo Arceus dudaba. Archivo:Cara de Arceus.pngArceus:Soy un inútil, ¿Cómo pude mentir de esa forma? Lo raro es que se lo tragaran...Tenía que asegurarme de que murieran tranquilos...Celebi...¿Deberías saber la verdad? En otro lugar. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Mirad, hemos llegado a un pueblo. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Según este cartel, este pueblo se llama Villa de los Recuerdos. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Que bonito nombre. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Mirad, Pitonisa Espeon por 10 monedas averigüe su futuro, ¿Qué le deparará el destino? ¿Entramos? Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Está bien. Archivo:Cara de Espeon.pngEspeon:(De espaldas)Bienvenidos, Lucario, Celebi e Infernape. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:¡Hos**as!, yo me largo. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:No, tú te quedas. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:(En voz muy baja)Espero que no cuente mi secreto... Archivo:Cara de Espeon.pngEspeon:¿Qué secreto Infernape? ¿Que te gusta Umbreon? Ah no, ese ya se sabe, Ah ya me acuerdo, que con 4 años te comiste la tarta de cumpleaños de tu vecino, le echaste la culpa a tu hermano y por eso tu vecino y el no se miran ni a la cara, ¿Es ése? Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:Eso es...MENTIRA (Se va corriendo) Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Vaaale...emmm...bien...ok...jeje...¿Seguimos? Archivo:Cara de Espeon.pngEspeon:(Se da la vuelta)Bien, oh, que mayores estáis parejita. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.png y Cara de Celebi.pngLucario y Celebi:¡¿PA-RE-JI-TA?! Archivo:Cara de Espeon.pngEspeon:No he dicho nada...ejem...Celebi...Solo te diré una cosa, ten cuidado, dentro de poquísimo tiempo, ni siquiera una hora, descubrirás la verdad, y seguro que no quieres saberla, pero alguien allí fuera quiere tu sufrimiento. Se van. Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngInfernape:¿Que os ha dicho? Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:(Con voz baja y luego alta)No quiero saber la verdad...¡¿ME OYES?! ¡Digo que no quiero saber la verdad! Archivo:??????????.png???:Jiji, pues la sabrás. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Ha dicho que no quiere saber la verdad, y si no quiere NO LA SABRÁ ¿Entendido?¿Quién coj***s eres? Archivo:Cara de Sableye.pngSableye:Soy un guerrero Sableye, uno de los cientos que hay, mi amo me ha ordenado que ahora te haga sufrir a ti. Lo siento en el alma, si pudiera, claro, mi alma es demasiado oscura. Bien empezemos...jijiji...¿Cómo empezar? Arceus mintió, para que tus padres murieran tranquilos, y para que tú, después de unos años fueras feliz con tus otros padres, hasta que murieron, que pena...¿Verdad? Eres tan sólo una marioneta, un clon, creado para moverle los hilos, pero escapaste de ese sufrimiento creyendo que eras verdadera...JA, tu vida es una mentira igual que tú...(Se va) Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Por eso no puedo viajar en el tiempo sin morir...Creí que no querías hacerme daño, ARCEUS ¿POR QUÉ? (Se pone a llorar) Al rato siguieron con su viaje, Celebi lloraba, y nadie decía nada, al cabo de 10 minutos Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngVamos, no eres eso...ehhh...no soy muy bueno para esto...Lucario háblale tú. Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngLucario:Vamos Celebi, tienes vida propia, no eres una marioneta, está bien, es verdad que eres una clon y que no eres la auténtica...pero si eres única en este mundo, nadie es igual, todos somos únicos, pero tú más, eres la clon de un pokémon legendario que ya murió, ahora no puedes negarme lo que he dicho, por que es verdad. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.pngCelebi:Tienes razón, además, con amigos así, ¿Qué me importa a mi ser una clon? Después de todo esto siguieron con su viaje. Capitulo 23: Falta poco... Categoría:Lector de El aura de un Lucario